Fork it over
by Bella Diggory Cullen
Summary: Authorized translation by Barrel of Monkeys. El pequeño vampiro Harry, junto con su señor Demetri, están por realmente sacudir la cosas en Forks…¡Oh, la diversión que Harry tendrá!
1. Chapter 1

A Demetri le gustaba que se les permitiera salir a cazar a los aquelarres advenedizos con la esperanza de construir un ejército. Era algo así como un viaje especial. Aro, cayo y Marco elegían a unos pocos miembros selectos de la guardia y los enviaban. Ellos tendrían que rondar por las calles y localizar a los ejércitos de recién nacidos, y cuando el tiempo era correcto, era como la navidad para los seres humanos. Se abalanzaban, mataban y les encantaba.

Hoy estaban en uno de esos viajes, algunos vampiros sin talentos decidieron que estaban aburridos. Con el aburrimiento llegaron las ideas y una de estas idea era crear un ejército de recién nacidos para entretenerse. Al idiota que se ocurrió crear un ejército no le fue muy bien, porque después de morder a varias personas, los recién nacidos se volvieron contra él y lo mataron. El no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para para manejar a varios recién nacidos extra fuertes, y murió. Apenas se enteraron los Vulturis de este accidente, Aron envió de inmediato a Demtri y Felix a buscarlos.

Llegaron a Inglaterra y fueron a los barrios bajos de Londres donde se alimentaban los neófitos. Entraron, y comenzaron a matarlos a todos. Algunos les rogaban que os mataran, otros luchaban y los mataban. Algunos trataban de correr, a estos se aseguraba de darles unamuerte dolorosa, nadie se escapaba cuando Demetri estaba cazando.

Cuando casi terminaban, un resbaladizo Neófito logro escapar y trato de huir. Demetri tenia que admitir que el hombre era bueno, pero no lo suficiente. Demtri acabó con el resto de los neófitos y junto con Félix comenzaron a perseguirlo. El neófito era rápido, debía de tener un talento, pero a él no le importaba. Él lo mataría de todos modos, al menos que tengaun talento extraordinario que impresione a Aro.

Siguieron al neófito hasta que llegaron a un campo. El neófito, cansado y hambriento, desvio su curso y se fue a una casa. Demetri, a primera vista, pensó que el lugar debía de pertenecer a una persona que criaba perros. Había demasiados perros, incuso para alguien a quien le gustan los animales. El neófito se metio dentro de la casa y comenzó a morder a las personas que había en su interior. Demetri contó cuatro. Félix dejo a su amigo y se ofreció a ir a matar al neófito, el rastreador se lo permitió. Félix estaba mejor equipado para manejar a un neófito que acababa de comer y Demtri no quería meterse. Así que mientras Félix mataba al ultimo neófito Demetri vagaba por las tierras.

A medida que se acercó a un árbol bien alto, capto un olor. Un aroma delicioso. Un olor que le cantaba, el mínimo rastro de él en el viento hacía que se le llenara la boca de veneno. Los ojos de Demetri se volvieron negros mientras buscaba la fuente del olor, al oír un latido de corazón, Demetri camino de forma azechante hasta llegar al árbol. Miro hacia arriba y vio un par de ojos verdes mirarlo con miedo. Sonriendo al niño en el árbol Demetri salto y agarro al muchacho girándolo en el aire de tal manera que su cuello quedo expuesto y lo mordió. El seguidor gimió al saborear el delicioso néctar que fluía en su boca, el nunca había probado un humano que supiera tan bien.

Demetri acabo con su festín cuando aterrizo sobre sus pies y Félix apareció mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Demetri separo sus colmillos del cuello del niño y se lamió los labios queriendo recoger hasta a última gota de sangre que pudiera conseguir del cuerpecito en sus brazos.

–Demetri- Felix empezó.

–El cantante- Demetri respondió rápidamente. Los ojos de Félix mostraban su comprensión.

–Los que estaban adentro están muertos- Félix declaro.

–Hmm- Le respondió. El acuno el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos deseando que el niño hubiese sido más grande para que pudiera haber saboreado mas su sangre, pero uno no siempre consigue lo que quiere.  
El rastreado estaba pensando que hacer con el niño, si dejarlo afuera o meterlo adentro con su familia, cuando escucho un gemido y un lloriqueo.

Los ojos de Félix rápidamente se posaron en el cuerpecito en los brazos de Demetri. El rastreador –deseando que no fuera real- lentamente miro hacia abajo, los ojos del niño estaban cerrados, su piel mortalmente pálida solo dejaba que su cicatriz en forma de rayo destacara, su corazón era débil y, cuando Demetri se inclinó y lo olió, el pudo oler su propio veneno abrirse paso por el sistema circulatorio del niño.

-Bueno, mierda- Así resumió toda la situación Demetri.

Años más tarde...

Bella, Edward, Emmet y Alice estaban parados frente a los Vulturis observando y esperando para saber lo que el grupo iba a hacer. Edward estaba pensando que venir aquí a morir fue probablemente una de sus ideas más estúpidas, Emmet estaba esperando una buena pelea y una oportunidad de vivir, Alice trataba de ver el futuro con la esperanza de ver lo que iba a pasar, y Bella… Bueno, Bella no estaba segura de que era lo que estaba pasando y de como había terminado en la parte subterránea de Italia con un grupo de viejos vampiros.

–Bueno, mira en la situación en la que nos encontramos- Aro habló con tono divertido desde su asiento –Primero, Edward nos pide que lo matemos, luego nos amenaza, y después es salvado por una humana- Su voz se fue apagando.

-Deja que Bella se vaya .- Edward exigió.

-Tsk, tsk,.. No creo que estés en una posición buena para hacer tales demandas Edward- Aro lo reprendió ligeramente.

Edward simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada en respuesta.

-Félix ... mata a la humana- Aro demando.

Un vampiro muy alto, de pelo negro, piel oliva con una palidez parecida a la de la tiza y anchos hombros salió de donde estaba todos los guardias formados. Con una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño hacia Bella, se lanzó sobre ella. Edward lo detuvo y, como Alice estaba apuntó de unirse, Demetri la agarro por la barbilla. Emmet también fue rapidamete detenido por otros dos guardias que aparecieron para mantenerlo en su lugar. Edward fue rápidamente derribado por Félix, y justo cuando este estaba por matarlo, Aro lo detuvo.

-No, no, Félix, aún hay esperanza de que se unan a nosotros- Félix se detuvo, pero no dejo que Edward se levantara del piso- Bueno, es muy conmovedor que desees que tu pequeño amor humano siga viva, pero hay que entender las reglas, ella sabe acerca de nosotros así que solo tienes dos opciones, que se muera, o que sea una de nosotros, aunque tengo curiosidad por saber porque estás enamorado de esta…- Aro explicó

-Solo deja que Bella se vaya- Dijo Edward desde su posición en el suelo.

-Ven humana, dame tu mano- Aro demando.  
Bella caminó hacia el vacilante, mirando a Alice, Edward y Emmet de vez en cuando. Aro movió su mano para hacer un gesto alentador, pero eso no calmo o consolo a la niña. Cuando llegó hasta líder de los vampiros, ella puso su mano en la suya y espero. Aro miro a la chica a los ojos y sonrió.

-Jane, ven y prueba tu don en esta humana- Dijo Aro. Una muchacha rubia y joven dio paso adelante.

-¡No!- Edward gritó mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie.

Jane miró a Bella y se concentró, cuando nada pasó, el rostro de Jane se contrajo de dolor y frustración. Aró se rio y levantó una mano.  
-Eso es suficiente Jane- La rubia dio un paso atrás, luciendo furiosa. –Bueno, esto no es tan interesante… Edward querido, ¿supongo que en ella no funciona bien tu don? –Aro preguntó

Edward trató de quedarse callado, pero con un gesto de Aro a Jane, Edward estaba gritando de dolor. Cuando los gritos cesaron, Aro le repitió la pregunta, finalmente, Edward a regañadientes admitió que no, su don tampoco funcionaba en ella.

-Bueno, después de todo ella tal vez debería convertirse en vampiro, y unírsenos , creo que su don sería muy beneficioso para nosotros.

Bella dio unpaso atrás y lentamente se dirigió de nuevo hacia Alice y Emmet, mientras Edward luchaba desde el suelo contra las palabras de Aro.  
-Bella no será convertida y condenada a esta vida, incluso si se quedara con nosotros- Gritó

Bella vio como Edward argumentaba a su favor mientras aro lo miraba con esa especie de mirada con la que los padres aburrido veían a sus hijos explicar sus aventuras diarias. Bella estaba considerando si debía intervenir y expresar su deseo de ser convertida en vampiro cuando sintió que algo se le apoyaba en la mejilla, ella levanto su mano para aplastar a lo que le estaba molestando, volvió a sentir que algo se le apoyaba en la mejilla, eso hizo que se preguntara si los Vulturi sabían que tenían bichos aquí abajo, cuando lo que la estaba molestando se le apoyó por tercera vez, Bella decidió averiguar lo que la estaba molestando. Girando la cabeza ella se encontró con los ojos de un niño que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, flotando junto a ella y mirándola en estado contemplativo.  
Bella gritó.

Todos los ojos de los vampiros se posaron en ella hasta que un gritó particular rompió el silencio.

-¡Harry! ¡Te dije que te quedaras en nuestra habitación!- Demetri dijo desde donde estaba todavía sosteniendo a Alice.

El niño, Harry, se volvió hacia el otro vampiro y le dio una sonrisa pícara – Yo iba a quedarme, pero entonces me dio curiosidad. Me escondí pero me di cuenta de que esta chica nunca cambiaba, ¡Siempre estaba igual! Nunca se asustó o se sorprendió, incluso cuando gritaban ella seguía parada pareciendo estar aburrida.  
-¿Un niño inmortal?-Alice dijo en voz baja.

-¡No puedo creer esto!- Edward rugió- Van a matar a Bella por una ley, ¿pero ustedes no cumplen su propia ley que dice que no se puede crear a un niño inmortal? Se supone que el creador y el niño morirán de inmediato, sin embargo, ¡aquí tienes uno!

Aro miró a Edward para luego dirigirse a Harry –Harry, Amor ¿Poe qué no vuelves con Demetri?  
Harry se rio mientras estiraba su cuerpo y colocaba una de sus manos frías sobre el hombro de Bella, quien se apartó, luego Harry floto por la habitación hasta llegar a Demetri. Demetri soltó a Alice para agarrar a Harry en el aire, y una vez que lo tuvo agarrado, él dijo:  
-Deja de flotar- y Harry se relajó en sus brazos, Demetri lo puso en el suelo, y apenas estuvo libre de sus brazos, el niño salió corriendo para esconderse detrás de las piernas de Demetri y asomo tímidamente su rostro por ellas después.

-Harry es un niño muy especial- Aro empezó- Cuando Demetri accidentalmente lo convirtió, yo estaba a punto de matar al mejor rastreador de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, al conocer al pequeño, descubrimos que tenía una asombrosa madures y auto control. Después de numerosas pruebas, consideramos que no era ninguna amenaza y permitimos que Harry y Demetri vivieran. Además, el niño es demasiado adorable como para matarlo.

Los Cullen miraron a Aro en estado de Shock,l a imagen de vampiro aterrador iba poco a poco desapareciendo. Edward fue el primero en recuperarse, como hacia siempre que Bella estaba involucrada. –Si pueden hacer una excepción por este niño ¿Por qué no pueden dejar a Bella vivir sin que se convierta en un vampiro?  
-Debido a que Bella no es Harry.- Aro dijo simplemente, su sonrisa había desapareciendo finalmente y el y Edward entraron en una acalorada pelea de miradas.

-Flota sobre el- Una voz entonó, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.  
Edward y Alice miraron incrédulos a su hermano y Emmett les sonrio tímidamente a ellos.  
-Yo solo quería ver si funcionaba- Explico

Una risita silenciosa vino de atrás Demetri como una cabeza de pelo negro desordenado salido. Harry le dio a Emmett una tímida sonrisa y onda antes de agacharse detrás de Demetri.  
-Lo siento, pero no funciona de esa manera- Cayo habló, sorprendiendo a los Cullen- Solo Demetri puede manejar el poder de Harry.  
-Oh ...- Emmett puso mala cara.  
-Nuestro pequeño Harry es tan especial. Él puede flotar, volar y cambiar de personalidad.- Se jacto Aro.

-¿Cambiar de personalidad?- Preguntó Alice.

-Sí, Harry en la tierra es el vampiro más tímido del mundo pero en el aire es un travieso pequeño bromista.-

Los Cullens trataron de mirar Harry pero el pequeño vampiro estaba escondido detrás de Demetri. Aro miraba con ojos divertidos como Harry evitaba la mirada delos Cullens antes de que Marcus lo hiciera volver a prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo con unas pocas palabras susurradas.

-Por supuesto Marcus, por supuesto. Ahora Bella debe morir.- Aro anunció.  
-¡No!- Edward gritó.  
-¡Esperen!-Alice también grito. -¡Bella será una de nosotros! ¡Yo lo vi!-  
Los tres líderes Vulturi miraron a la pequeña Cullen.  
-¿En serio? ¿Me dejas ver?- Aro pregunto, pero por su tono de voz sabían que no era una pregunta sino una orden. Alice asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Aro, él le tomó la mano y cerró los ojos cuando la visión de Alice cruzó por su mente, al abrirlos, sonrió – Parece que ella va a ser una de nosotros así que no hay ningún motivo para matarla, Félix deja a Edward.

Después de eso, a los Cullens se les permitió irse. Una vez que se fueron, Harry y Demetri se acercaron a Aro.

-¿Aro?-  
-¿Sí, Demetri?-Aro miró a su mejor rastreador.  
-Harry esta aburrido y quiere saber si nos dejas ir a Forks e investigar a Bella Swan, el piensa que Edward podría tratar de incumplir su parte del trato y no convertirla.- Explico Demetri

Aro se tomó un momento para pensarlo antes de que una cruel sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.  
-Creo que es una encantadora idea. Harry Amor, asegúrate de causar muchos problemas a la familia Cullen mientras estés allí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola**

**Solo quiero avisarles que voy a dividir los capitulos en dos así los pueda actualizar más rápido.**

**¡Que tengan una buena lectura Larchos y Larchitas! ¡Y por favor, si salen a la calle no pisen plopus!**

* * *

El avión estaba aterrizando cuando Alice fue golpeada por una visión. No mostraba mucho realmente pero por lo que ella entendió Charlie y Bella iban a tener unos invitados. Las caras delos invitados eran borrosas y ella solo podía ver que ellos estaban llegando, pero Edward siendo Edward leyó su mente y comenzó a cuestionar a Bella sobre si sabía si alguien iba a ir a visitarlos. Bella había negado con la cabeza con confusión y después de eso el tema fue abandonado, ellos no podrían averiguar más.

Pensándolo bien, Alice decidió que sería mejor esperar y no mencionar esto al resto de su familia. Después de todo, no era como si la visión le hubiese mostrado que algo malo iba a suceder. Podría ser que la madre de Bella y su esposo cayeran como una visita sorpresa, ella camino a través de la puerta y olvidó completamente su visión cuando vio a Jasper esperandola. Ella corrió hasta su novio y se lanzó sobre él. Todos estaban juntos de nuevo.

o.O.o

Charlie Swan acababa de sentarse, de quitarse los zapatos y de agarrar una cerveza cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Con un profundo suspiro, esfuerzo y varios murmullos Charlie se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se sorprendio a ver a un hombre joven probablemente a sus finales de los 20, de pelo negro, ojos marrones oscuros, piel aceitunada pero extrañamente pálida y elegantemente vestido de pie.

.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar?- Charlie preguntó.

-¿Eres Charlie Swan?"-preguntó el hombre. Charlie no podía identificar su acento, probablemente fura griego, o tal vez italiano... pero podría ser británico o francés por lo que Charlie sabía.

-Sí, lo soy.- Charlie respondió simplemente.

El joven le dio una sonrisa de alivio antes ofrecer su mano

-Hola Sr. Swan. Soy Demetri Robins, y este es Harry Robins.

Charlie agitó la mano del hombre, y el esperaba que no este loco porque él solo podía ver a una persona en su porche. Al parecer, sus pensamientos se mostrarón en su rostro debido a que Demetri dio una risa profunda.

-Harry ven a presentarte- Demetri dijo mirando hacia abajo y detrás de él. Charlie siguió su mirada y vio a un niño pequeño aparecer detrás de Demetri.

-Hola Señor- Hablo una suave y pequeña voz. Charlie estudió a el niño y vio que él también tenía el pelo negro, acento, la misma piel pálida y los ojos color marrón oscuro. Si uno se fijaba lo suficiente podía pasar por padre e hijo, aunque Demetri parecía demasiado joven para ser padre el no lo juzgaba. El sabía que a los adolescentes jóvenes les gustaba experimentar y los experimentos de Demetri podrían haber terminado con una sorpresa. El respetaba por que parecía que estaba dispuesto a cuidar de su hijo.

-Lamentamos aparecer así sin previo aviso Señor Swan, pero recientemente nuestra madre murió, y estamos buscando a otros miembros de la familia. Hemos buscado bastante y finalmente encontramos su nombre y nos pusimos muy contentos y pensamos que lo mejor sería venir hasta aquí para presentarnos sin una introducción o primer contacto- Demetri divagaba rápidamente en un tono nervioso dejando que los pensamientos de Charlie se convirtieran en un remolino.

-¿Perdón?-

-Oh, lo siento mi boca no esta respondiendo a mi cerebro otra vez- Demetri se disculpó. -Nuestra madre- hizo un gesto hacia él y Harry, -falleció hace dos semanas. Nuestro padre nos abandono justo después de que Harry naciera, Y puedo tratar de criarlo, pero no se si es bueno que el viviera de cheque de pago en cheque de pago conmigo.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza sabía que ese estilo de vida era difícil para cualquier persona y más todavía si estaba tratando de mantener un niño.

-Bueno, nosotros miramos en el pasado de nuestra familia y nos dimos cuenta de que el padre de nuestra madre era el hijo del hijo menor que su abuela dio a luz, y bueno ...-La voz de Demetri se apagó.

Charlie iba a hacer las cuentas en su cabeza pero el pesó que si decían ser de su familia al menos podía invitarlos a pasar. -Vamos, entren los dos. Podemos hablar de esto adentro.

-Muchas gracias, Sr. Swan.- Demetri dijo mientras giraba y tomaba la mano de Harry y lo llevaba adentro.

Una vez sentados, Charlie inició la conversación. -Así que los hijos menores de mi abue...-

-Hijo.

-Tenían una hija y era tu madre?- Charlie preguntó para carar.

-Sí- Demetri simplemente respondió mientras sacaba unas cuantas hojas de papel del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se las entregaba -Solo en caso de que no nos creas-

Charlie cogió los papeles y abrió uno para ver un árbol genealógico. Siguiendo las lineas vio su nombre y el de Bella y en unos espacios más lejos estaban los nombres de Demetri y Harry Robins.

-¿Así que estan buscando Dinero- Preguntó Charlie sin saber porque estos dos perseguían una conexion familiar tan difícil de encontrar.

-Nada de eso Señor Swa-

-Llámame Charlie- Interrumpió Charlie.

-Yo solo estoy buscando a alguien que tenga la amabilidad de cuidar de Harry durante unas semanas. Solo hasta que encuentre un trabajo donde me paguen mejor y pueda cuidar de el a tiempo completo sin preocuparme. Yo te voy a pagar cualquier gasto que produzca Harry- Ofreció Demetri rápidamente al final.

-¿Estas planeando trabajar y terminar la escuela? Todavía esta en la escuela ¿no?- Charlie preguntó. Ciertamente parecía lo bastante joven como para seguir en la escuela

-Bueno, yo acabo de terminar mi título universitario el semestre pasado y desde entonces estoy buscando un trabajo diferente antes trabajaba en una estación de servicio en Michigan pero con Harry ahora tengo a intención de seguir trabajando ahí y enviar hojas de trabajo, voy a señalar que estoy dispuesto a mudarme por el trabajo y espero que si alguien me contrata pueda usar mis ahorros para encontrar un buen apartamento para Harry y para mi en una nueva cuidad- Demetri explicó.

Charlie miró al niño por el cual esta conversación esstaba sucediendo. Harry estaba jugando con el dobladillo de la túnica de Demetri sentado estrechamente a su lado.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Harry?.

La cabeza de Harry se levantó ante la pregunta.

-Nueve señor.

Charlie frunció el ceño. El era demasiado joven como para estar moviéndose constantemente. Los niños necesitaban estabilidad y una buena casa. En cuanto a Demetri, Charlie tenía la sensación de que era un buen tipo, y por la forma en que miraba a Harry se notaba que se preocupaba mucho por él. Charlie tomó una decisión sobre la situación, el era un buen hombre y un hombre de familia, no importa lo que dijeran los demás.

-Demetri, yo podría ayudarte a encontrar un trabajo aquí en Forks y tengo una habitación libre si ti y a Harry no les importa compartir.- Charlie ofreció.

Demetri lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Harry reflejaba su expresión. -Señor Swan no es necesario hacer eso. Esta bien si cuidas a Harry, puedo volver a Michigan.

-Se que no, pero quiero hacer esto. Tue eres de la familia y en la familia siempre deben cuidarse mutuamente, y Harry parece estar muy unido a vos por lo que estaría demasiado triste si te vas. Además necesitas estabilidad y si vives y trabajas aquí en Forks puedo echarte una mano. Todo lo que pido es que respetes las normas de esta casa, respetes a las personas de Forks, y trabajes duro.

Demetri asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a Harry. -¿Te gustaría eso Harry? ¿Que los dos nos traslademos a Forks?.

Harry asintió con la cabeza despacio antes de darle a Charlie una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias, Señor.

- Nada de decirme Señor, solo llamame Charlie- Charlie sintió algo calentarse en su interior al ver la sonrisa de Harry, era la misma sensación que solía tener cuando Bella lo visitaba. Comparar el antes y el ahora no lo hacía sentirse más viejo, de hecho, se sentía más joven en presencia de los dos.

-Bueno,¿Tienen algún tipo de equipaje o cualquier cosa que quieran meter adentro antes de que les muestre su habitación?- Charlie preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-Bueno, tenemos unas cuantas maletas en el coche.- Respondió Demetri.

-Esta bien, vamos a que se instalen. Luego podemos hablar de tu trabajó en Michigan y cuando vas a ir a buscar el resto de tus cosas.- Charlie dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos. Tendría que llamar a Bella y decirle acerca de los invitados en casa, pero primero necesitaba saber donde estaba su descarriada hija y cuando iba a volver.

Mirando a Demetri y Harry vio como ambos eran educados, esperaba que la cortesía de ellos y sus personalidades responsables se le contagiaran a su hija.

En cuanto a Demetri y Harry, y cómo ambos eran educados, que esperaba su cortesía y personalidad responsable de Demetri se contagie a su hija.

* * *

Bella y Edward se dirigían a su casa cuando Edward se puso rígido y detuvo el coche. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras detectaba el aroma de otros vampiros en la casa de Bella. El olor era familiar pero no podía ubicarlo. Sus pensamientos saltaron a Victoria pero si fuera ella Alice la habría visto.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?- Preguntó Bella.

-Huelo vampiros.- Edward le dijo simplemente. -Quédate en el coche. Voy a ir a comprobar. - Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Edward salió del coche y corrió hacia la puerta de Bella. Él sabía que los vampiros estaban adentro de la casa con Charlie pero no podía oir sus pensamientos, estaban borrosos. Edward corrío hasta el costado de la casa, escaló el árbol que estaba al lado de la ventana de Bella y en entró en su cuarto. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que habitación estaba igual que meses atrás. Bella no parecía cambiar.

Edward caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió asomandose. El pasillo estaba despejado, así que Edward camino con la esperanza de obtener una pista de por qué dos vampiros estaban aquí. Llegó a la cima de las escaleras cuando escuchó a alguien hablar.

-Charlie, ¿ Hay alguien más aquí? Me pareció oír a alguien caminando arriba.- Edward se quedó inmóvil. Conocía esa voz. Mentalmente maldiciendo, Edward corrió a la habitación de Bella y salió al exterior (N/A No va a salir a adentro ¿Verdad? xD) . Volvió al coche y encendió el motor.

-Edward ¿Encontraste algo?- Preguntó Bella mientras colocaba una mano cálida en su antebrazo.

-Demetri Volturi esta en el interior de tu casa.- Edward susurró mientras cerraba y daba marcha atrás para irse.

-¿Demetri? ¿Qué pasa con Charlie?- Bella preguntó enviado sus ojos llenos de miedo hasta su casa.

-Parecía estar bien. Sonaba como si estuviera hablando con ellos.- Edward giró el coche y aumentó la velocidad.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

-A mi casa, tengo que contárselo a los demás- Edward explicó, repasando mentalmente todo lo que sabía acerca de Demetri y tratando de encontrar una razón por la que estaría en Forks.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de los Cullen Edward corrió alrededor del coche y sacó a Bella. Antes de que llegaran a la puerta ésta se abrió para mostrar a una Esme preocupada esperando. -Edward, ¿Que esta pasando? Jasper podía sentir tu ansiedad tan pronto como llegaste.

-Demetri Volturi está en Forks. Más concretamente está en la casa de Bella.- Edward explicó. Oyó varias exclamaciones de sorpresa correr por las mentes de los integrantes su familia.

-¿Está seguro?- Preguntó Carlisle.

-Positivo. Reconocí su voz.-

-Pero Alice debería haber visto si alguien de Volterra aparecería.- Esme frunció el ceño.

Alice parecía molestoa pero al recordar algo su cerebro hizo clic. -Oh ...

-¿Oh, qué?- Preguntó Rosalie.

-Tuve una visión cuando aterrizamos de que Bella iba a tener visitantes, noo pude ver sus caras pero CHarlie parecía contento de verlos. Charlie y los otros dos estaban sentados en la cocina hablando y riendo por algo así que no pensé mucho ello- La más pequeña de los Cullen explico.

-Bueno debes haber visto a los Vulturi sentados allí probablemente trazando la mejor forma de matar a Bella - Edward soltó.

-Edward eches tu enojo sobre Alice- Lo reprendió Esme.

Edward envió una mirada de disculpa a Alice y ella le sonrió.

-Está bien Esme, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es averiguar porque Demetri esta aquí, como mantener a Bella a salvo y la forma de deshacernos de el- Dijo Alice

-Yo digo que dejemos que Demetri mate a la humana- Intervino Rosalie.

-¡Rosalie!- Carlisle la regaño.

-¿Qué? Demetri mata a Bella, él se va, y todos estamos felices y seguros- Explicó Rosalie sin remordimientos.

Edward gruñó a su hermana adoptiva.

-Deténganse ustedes dos. No vamos a dejar que maten a Bella -Anunció Carlise- Además, no creo que Demetri este aquí para matar a Bella.

-¿Qué?- Dijo todo el aquelarre al mismo tiempo.

-Carlisle ... tu mismo nos dijiste que los vulturis eran un montón de despiadados vampiros asesinos con cuestiones elitistas- Jasper tomó la palabra.

-Ellos asesinan bastante pero es principalmente para alimentarse. También son la única razón por la que tenemos un gobierno vampirico, tengo que admitir que sin ellos habría una gran escases de seres humanos o los vampiros hubiéramos sido cazados y estuviéramos extintos hace mucho tiempo, las reglas que establecen son beneficiosas para la comunidad de vampiros. Ellos son despiadados porque si muestran misericordia otro aquelarre puede tratar de aprovecharse y tomar el control.

-Además, si bien son despiadados, son honorables a su manera. Si ellos dijeron que no iban a matar a Bella entonces no lo harán al menos que tengan una causa justa. Si Demetri esta aquí es probable que halla ssido enviado para mantener la situación controlada pero no es realmente una amenaza- Explico Carlise.

-¿Crees que podríamos convencer a Demetri de comer Bella?- Rosalie preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡Rosalie!- Gritó el clan Cullen.

-Nadie va a comer a Bella- Carlise mandó -Me parece que deberíamos ir a casa de Bella y hablar con Demetri. Podemos preguntarle personalmente por qué está aquí, y si planea quedarse necesitamos informarle sobre el tratado.

-¿Vamos a ir todos?- Preguntó Alice.

-No. Creo que sera suficiente con que vayamos Edward y yo- Carlisle declaró.

-Cariño, ¿estás seguro? Alice dijo que hay dos personas, y recuerdo que usted me dijo que Demetri y Félix estban cerca. En caso de que haya problemas tal vez todos deberíamos ir.- Esme habló.

-Tienes razón ...- Carlisle se fue apagando perdiendose en sus pensamientos.

-La segunda persona probablemente sea Harry- Habló Emmett por primera vez. El repentino sonido de su voz hizo que todos lo miraban. -Bueno Aro dijo que Demetri es el único que puede controlar los poderes de Harry y yo no creo que Demetri dejara a la pequeña criaturita en Volterra para causar estragos.- Emmett explicó.

-Eso ... eso sonó inteligente- Alice intervino.

Emmett le envió una pequeña mirada a ella. -Yo no soy tonto como todo el mundo piensa. Además, ¿cómo ustedes no recuerdan a ese niño? Estaba flotando alrededor de Bella y riendo.-

-Sé que eres inteligente, amor- Rosalie lo tranquilizó -Tú eres mucho más inteligente que Alice y Edward.

Emmett parecía un poco apaciguado por las palabras de Rosalie, pero todavía estaba un poco ofendido.

-¿Niño?- Preguntó Carlisle.

-No vas a creer esto Carlisle- Edward se animó - los Volturi convirtieron a un niño, y lo mantuvieron. Ellos rompieron su propia ley.

Carlisle frunció el ceño de nuevo. - Aro, Caius y Marcus no harían algo así, no es su estilo ...-

-El chico es impresionante. ¡Él flota! ¡Osea, el realmente flota- Emmett parecía volver a ser el alegre de siempre.

-Incluso con un don no creo que lo mantendrían con vida. Los niños no tienen control y cuando lanzan una rabieta q puedan sacrificar a miles.

-Sólo tienes que conocer a el niño para entender- Emmett sostuvo.

Carlisle pareció pensar las palabras de Emmett. -Es cierto, tal vez deberíamos ir a verlos ahora.

-Creo que todos debemos ir. Dijo Esme.

-Sí estoy de acuerdo.- Carlisle reconoció. Los Cullen con Bella fueron al garaje y se separaron en dos coches. Salieron y comenzaron su camino hasta la casa de Bella.

* * *

Por favor dejen comentarios ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Porfis? ¡háganlo por harry!


	3. Capitulo 2 parte 2

**Hola**

**¡Que tengan una buena lectura Larchos y Larchitas! ¡Y por favor, si salen a la calle no pisen plopus!**

* * *

Charlie estaba en la cocina hablando con Billy Black sobre la cancelación de sus planes para la noche, mientras que Harry y Demetri estaban sentados en la sala de estar.

-Demetri ¿Cuanto tiempo falta para que los Cullen esten aquí?- Harry preguntó en voz baja solo para que su compañero pudiese oír mientras se consentraba en no tocarse sus lentes de contacto.

-Van a estar aquí muy pronto, pudo sentirlos cada vez más cerca- Demetri respondió jugando distraídamente con el pelo revuelto de Harry -Edward apenas me escuchó se fue corriendo para avisarle a su familia-.

-¿Crees que Aro estaba diciendo la verdad cuando dijo que Edward se sienta fuera de la ventana de la humana para verla dormir?-

-Probablemente-. Demetri respondió simplemente. Cuando la cabeza entre sus dedos comenzó a elevarse, el rastreador la empujo hacia abajo y dijo "deja de flotar" automáticamente. Ellos se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos más, Demetri jugaba con el pelo de Harry, Harry pensaba, y Charlie se reía de una broma o una historia que le contó Billy Black.

-Ya están aquí. Todos ellos.- Demetri susurró.

Un momento después, se escucho la puerta abrirse. Charlie puso fin rápidamente a su llamada y se dirigió a la sala, dando Demetri un vistazo antes de continuar por el pasillo principal.

-Charlie ya estoy en casa- Bella gritó.

-¡Bella!- Charlie dijo alegremente. - Y los Cullen, Doctor pense que tu y tu familia se habían mudado- Se escucho decir a Charlie.

-Bueno, ya sabes como es el amor joven. Edward no podía dejar de quejarse diciendo que extrañaba a Bella y termino convenciéndonos de que volviéramos- Respondió Carlisle.

-Sí, Edward ...- Los dos miembros de los Volturi sonrieron ante el evidente disgusto que se escuchaba a través de la voz de Charlie. -Bueno, pase todo el mundo. Bella me alegro de que llegaras a casa al fin, hay algunas personas que me gustaría que conocieras.-

Harry se arrastró hasta quedar sobre el regazo de Demetri al mismo tiempo en que los Cullen entraban en la sala de estar. Los asientos se llenaron rápidamente después de que se trajeran algunas sillas de la cocina.

-Bella me gustaría que conocieras a unos primos tuyos. Estos son Demetri Robins y su hermano Harry- Charlie anunció. Harry le dio un pequeña hola, mientras que Demetri sonrió y le ofreció un "Es un placer conocerte".

-Charlie, ¿estás seguro de están relacionados con nosotros?- Bella preguntó bruscamente, ignorando a los dos.

Charlie dio a su hija una mirada severa. -Bella, eso no fue muy educado. Sí, estoy seguro, y se van a quedar con nosotros por un tiempo por lo que debes ser más hospitalaria con ellos.-

-Bueno, esta es una linda pequeña reunión, me parece que un poco de té estaría bien. Jefe Swan ¿te importaría si voy a preparar un poco?" Preguntó Esme.

Charlie se paró. -No te preocupes señora Cullen, voy a ir a hacer un poco. Y sólo llámame Charlie-

-Sería maravilloso, y sigo insistiendo en que me llames Esme- La vampiro sonrió de forma maternal al oficial. Charlie se fue a la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando el resto.

¿Por qué están aquí?- Edward susurró rápidamente, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Charlie no lo escuchara hablar, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Bella lo hiciera.

Demetri se recostó en el sofá en una postura arrogante, tirando a Harry con él, y sonrió. -Simplemente estamos conectando con una vieja familia perdida, por supuesto.- Demetri dijo arrastrando las palabras en un tono profundo, enviando un escalofrío por la espalda de la humana.

-Aro dijo que no iban a matar a Bella.- Edward sostuvo.

-No lo haremos. No hay necesidad de que te preocupes por tu pequeña ser humano, lector mente.- Demetri continuó sonriendo mirando directamente a los ojos de Edward.

-No vamos a hacerle daño.- Harry habló en voz baja, sorprendiendo a todos.

Carlisle se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry, -¿Qué edad tenías cuando te convertiste?

-Nueve años, señor.- Harry dijo simplemente.

-¿Por qué ustedes vinieron aquí?- Preguntó Carlisle, sin dejar de mirar a Harry, buscando cualquier cosa que le diera más información sobre le niño. Hasta ahora todo lo que sabía de el era que él era educado.

-Aro quería que chequeáramos como estas usted, Señor-

Carlisle no le creía al pequeño vampiro así que se giró hacia Jasper y Edward.

-Demetri esta siendo presumido y Harry parece nervioso delante de todos no creo que esté mintiendo, tal vez simplemente no dice toda la verdad.- Dijo Jasper.

"-No puedo oírlos. Sus pensamientos son amortiguados de alguna manera.- Edward añadió.

Carlisle frunció el ceño. Esto no era bueno.

-El té está listo.- Charlie habló mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación. Llevaba una bandeja con varias tazas de café, una caja de orange pekoe, y el hervidor eléctrico. -¿Quién quiere un poco?-

-Creo que Edward dijo que quería un poco cuando te fuiste señor.- Dijo Harry. Demetri puso una mano sobre el hombro del niño vampiro.

Charlie le dio a Edward una mirada extraña. -Bueno las señoras primero, ¿señora Cullen?.

-Gracias Charlie.- Esme le sonrió a el hombre, ignorando la mirada que le acababa de enviar a su hijo.

Charlie comenzó a servir el té y a revolverlo torpemente antes de entregar una copa a cada una de las mujeres en la habitación. Esme y Alice aceptaron las tazas con un gracias, Bella sólo parpadeó ante su taza, y Rosalie resopló antes de dar un pequeño "gracias".

Un estornudo hizo que todas las miradas de la habitación quedaran en Harry. Harry estaba se estaba frotando ligeramente su nariz, y miraba hacia abajo, con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?- Charlie preguntó con preocupación. El muchacho estaba en el regazo de Demetri, y Demetri estaba usando una mano para sujetar el hombro de Harry, con su pulgar frotando pequeños círculos.

-Nada, señor.- Harry dijo en voz baja antes de que él murmuró algo. Los vampiros solo escucharon galimatías.

-¿Está seguro de Sport?-

Demetri lo miró con ojos tristes, coloco poco a poco Harry contra su pecho para consolarlo.

-Él dijo que Edward lo está mirando con malicia y le da miedo.- Demetri apoyó su declaración mandandoleél también una mirada a Edward.

Charlie le dio una mirada severa a Edward. -Bueno, se hace tarde Doctor, y estoy seguro de que le gustaría llevar a su familia a su casa para una agradable cena- Charlie dijo tratando de despedir cortes mente a la familia Cullen.

"Por supuesto., pero nos preguntábamos si podríamos tener a Bella alojándose en casa por unos dias. Las chicas quieren estar juntas y estoy seguro de que tienen mucho en lo que ponerse al día.

Carlisle preguntó cortes mente, con ganas de interrogar a los miembros de los Volturi más, pero manteniendo los deseos de Charlie.

Charlie frunció el ceño. -Lo siento, doctor, pero Bella está castigada.

-¡Charlie!- Bella finalmente habló.

-Sin objeciones Bells, te fuiste de la nada. Nunca llamaste, no pediste permiso, y, francamente, creo que demuestra lo joven e irresponsable que eres. Sé que tus amigos están de vuelta, pero las acciones tienen consecuencias- Charlie dijo con firmeza.

-Jefe Swan, tal vez se pueda hacer una excepción por esta vez.- Carlisle intentó regatear.

-Mamá nunca nos ha dado excepciones. Decía que dejar pasar un castigo creaba malos hábitos- Harry dijo en voz baja.

Charlie le envió una cálida sonrisa a Harry. -Ves Doctor, no me gustaría ser el creador de malos hábitos. Tal vez cuando Bella no este castigada va poder ir a visitarlos pero hasta entonces no estara dejando esta casa a menos que sea para trabajar o ir a la escuela.

Charlie comenzó a acompañar a la familia Cullen hasta la puerta, mientras Bella discutía. Edward se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry, pero el pequeño vampiro lo miraba con una sonrisa malvada . El niño vampiro le sacó la lengua a el lector mentes antes de soltar una risita,y Demetri simplemente sonrió con esa sonrisa irritante una vez más antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y decir 'Deja de flotar'.

Edward no era feliz.


End file.
